Lumblr Wiki:Awards/Winter 2015
The 6th Lumblr Wiki Awards took place in Winter 2015. A discussion was held from February 9th to 11th. Nominations ran from February 11th to 20th. Voting was held from February 21st to 28th. The winners were announced on March 1st. Nominees Character Awards #'Nicest character:' Lilly Jane, Mary Ramms, Leo Ferreira, Holly Escalera, Grace Davies #'Funniest character:' Edward Clark, Layla Swan, Kieran Neville, Ethan Davidson, Crash Glenn #'Most unique character:' Arabella Garcia, Edward Clark, Charlie Hayden, Lindsey Donahue, Alexa Mader #'Meanest character:' Arabella Garcia, Layla Swan, Damian Mendez #'Biggest flirt:' Jaime Cabrera, Rosemarie Sparrow, Sam Riddleman, Kaden Carter #'Most sarcastic character:' Layla Swan, Lian Harper, Carina Gatti, Adrian Capaldi, Oscar Molloy #'Life of the party:' Sam Riddleman, Jimena Cabrera, Sapphire Lopez, Charlie Hayden #'Most developed character:' Jaime Cabrera, Jasmine Parie, Kaden Carter, Charlie Hayden, Arabella Garcia #'Favorite character:' Erin Chang, Jimena Cabrera, Nadia Rey #'Most missed character:' Ann Stilinski, Jennifer Summers, Cecilia Carter Ship Awards #'Cutest couple:' Carrie Rowan/Rosemarie Sparrow, Jasmine Parie/Looke Wyon, Danny Vespa/Sam Riddleman, Lisa Chu/Ralph Jameson #'Most interesting dynamic:' Miranda Chu/Ralph Jameson, Charlie Hayden/Nikki Evans, Kai Mahelona/Sofia Reyes, Paula Gray/Michael Hayden #'Biggest unrequited crush:' Charlie Hayden on Nikki Evans, Clive Smith on Lisa Chu, Kallistrate Adamas on David Honda, Megan Lane on Harry Bleu #'Best mutual hatred:' Arabella Garcia/Sydney Easton, Edward Clark/Layla Swan, Jaime Cabrera/Lauren Brodie, Nadia Rey/Monika Burmondy, Charlie Hayden/Carter Allen #'Best crack ship:' Edward Clark/Layla Swan, Lian Harper/Will Finch, Nessie Stevens/Sam Riddleman, Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer #'Biggest OTP:' Charlie Hayden/Nikki Evans, David Honda/Kallistrate Adamas, Adrian Capaldi/Juliette Wicks, Jaime Cabrera/Paige Siobhan, Holly Escalera/Rory Bales #'Best friendship:' Eileen Reed/Shailey McCoy, Kieran Neville/Sam Riddleman, Michael Hayden/Paula Gray, Katelyn Greyson/Kallistrate Adamas #'Best family ship:' Arabella and Camilla Garcia; Alexia, April, Faith, and Rob Dawson; Denise, Dianne, Daphne, and Daniel Middleton #'Best group ship:' Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer (Haystithan), Megan Lane/Ian Harrison/Harry Bleu/Allison Myers (MegIaHarrLlison), Jimena Cabrera/Carina Gatti/Demetri Arturo/Jan Foster (Shoving Sunflowers) #'Most missed ship:' Marzia Sinclair/Matt Finch (Finclair), Cody Scott/Jennifer Summers (Jendy), Kieran Neville/Travis Banderas (Travan), The Lebeaux Gang User Awards #'Most likely to brighten your day:' , , , #'Most talkative user:' , , , #'Most dedicated user:' , , , #'Most creative user:' , , , #'Most helpful user:' , , , #'Best self-RPer:' , , , #'Most improved user:' , , , #'Most missed user:' , , , Winners Character Awards #'Nicest character:' Lilly Jane #'Funniest character:' Ethan Davidson #'Most unique character:' Lindsey Donahue #'Meanest character:' Arabella Garcia & Layla Swan (tie) #'Biggest flirt:' Rosemarie Sparrow #'Most sarcastic character:' Lian Harper, Adrian Capaldi & Oscar Molloy (tie) #'Life of the party:' Sam Riddleman, Jimena Cabrera & Charlie Hayden (tie) #'Most developed character:' Charlie Hayden & Jaime Cabrera (tie) #'Favorite character:' Jimena Cabrera #'Most missed character:' Ann Stilinski Ship Awards #'Cutest couple:' Danny Vespa/Sam Riddleman (Dam) #'Most interesting dynamic:' Charlie Hayden/Nikki Evans (Hayvans) #'Biggest unrequited crush:' Charlie Hayden on Nikki Evans (Hayvans) #'Best mutual hatred:' Charlie Hayden/Carter Allen #'Best crack ship:' Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer #'Biggest OTP:' David Honda/Kallistrate Adamas #'Best friendship:' Katelyn Greyson/Kallistrate Adamas #'Best family ship:' Arabella and Camilla Garcia #'Best group ship:' Christina Ventura/Ethan Davidson/Hayden Archer (Haystithan) #'Most missed ship:' Marzia Sinclair/Matt Finch (Finclair) User Awards #'Most likely to brighten your day:' #'Most talkative user:' #'Most dedicated user:' #'Most creative user:' & (tie) #'Most helpful user:' #'Best self-RPer:' #'Most improved user:' #'Most missed user:'